Vehicle seats serve many purposes such as acting as a comfortable riding surface for occupants as well as acting as a rigid structure on which occupants are restrained when a vehicle experiences sudden changes in acceleration. Therefore, seat frames are designed sufficiently sturdy such that they are capable of withstanding significant forces realized during acceleration, braking and impact with other objects. Since seat frames are designed to remain rigidly in place at all times, designers must take into account the ways in which occupants interact with seat frame components under all potential operating conditions. An example of such a design consideration is an anti-submarining frame component or seat contour, which acts to prevent an occupant from being capable of sliding forward and under a lap belt during a forward collision. Vehicle designers also seek to minimize the impact of forces on bodily joints such as the neck during rear impact collisions.